<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deleted Scene | Faithful Friends, Who Are Dear to Us by Project7723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481535">Deleted Scene | Faithful Friends, Who Are Dear to Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723'>Project7723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Butchering of Frank Sinatra Songs, Deleted Scene, Fluff, Gen, Les Bois Are BACK, Three-Way Bromance Baby, and waffles, literally just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. :) Featuring impromptu karaoke duets, scandalized!Bozer, waffles, and not much in the way of an ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer &amp; Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deleted Scene | Faithful Friends, Who Are Dear to Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblepluto/gifts">impossiblepluto</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214907">Faithful Friends, Who Are Dear to Us</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723">Project7723</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this was originally part of 'Faithful Friends', but it wasn't really leading me towards...anything. Except for maybe happiness. And I had a rather distressing conversation with impossiblepluto earlier, so. I figured maybe we could both use some happy. ;) *hugs*</p><p>Takes place the morning after the events in 'Faithful Friends'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac woke to warm sunlight filtering through the open blinds, casting sunbeams across the wall, the floor, his pillow, shining his eyelashes into warm halos of refracted light. In his own room, his own bed. He wondered if he were dreaming for a moment before he remembered that, as of three days ago, he was a civilian again. The corners of his mouth quirked up.</p><p>It was a few more minutes before he was awake enough to hear the sounds of baking from the kitchen, bringing with it a familiar scent that was sweet and warm and spicy. He stretched, sitting up and wincing at the pain in his head. A few moments of rubbing at his eyes had the ache much more tolerable, and his stomach decided it was time to announce it’s emptiness. It was uncomfortably hollow, but the sharp hunger pangs of the night before had passed.</p><p>In the hall, the smell of baking hit him like a truck, prompting an obnoxiously loud gurgle from his stomach.</p><p>Then the music started. He paused, listening as a cheap karaoke track of “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” was joined by two very loud, happy voices, confident despite the thirty seconds of fumbling it took them to find the key. Mac grinned and dashed back to his room, digging through his closet until he found the object of his desire and crept back down the hall, pausing in the kitchen doorway. He got the camcorder rolling just as they began their next number.</p><p>“I really can’t stay!” Bozer’s impossibly-high falsetto was nearly enough to cause Mac to reveal himself, but he choked back his laughter and stepped back to catch Jack in the frame.</p><p>“But, baby, it’s cold outside!” Jack made his voice deeper, slurring the notes in his best (horrible) Frank Sinatra impression.</p><p>“I’ve got to go away!”</p><p>“But, baby, it’s cold outside!”</p><p>“This evenin’ has beeeeeen—”</p><p>Mumbled gibberish that sounded <em>almost</em> like the lyrics.</p><p>“—so nice and warm!”</p><p>They continued, forgetting lines here and there, as Bozer got Jack started hand-beating what looked like a pudding before turning to put together ingredients for some other delicacy.</p><p>“The neighbors might think—”</p><p>“Baby, it’s <em>bad</em> out there!”</p><p>“Say what’s in this—” Bozer’s falsetto cut of abruptly, his face scrunching up as his whisk froze in its tracks. “Hold up—did you just roofie me??”</p><p>Jack looked offended. “I did no such thing.” He shrugged. “Frank, now...Well, jury’s out on that one. Or was it Dean? Whoever wrote this thing.”</p><p>Bozer still looked scandalized and Mac blessed his decision to use the counter facing Mac for his work. “I can’t believe I never caught that line before.” He squinted at Jack. “You’re a creeper, man. That’s creepy.”</p><p>“Hey!” Jack flailed his arms, indignantly slopping batter across the floor as Bozer gave him the stink eye. “I didn’t write it. Besides, you’re the one who chose this song!”</p><p>Mac snorted and Bozer looked up, his face taking on an expression that looked exactly like his mother as he planted his hands on his apron-clad hips.</p><p>“Well, look who finally decided to join the land of the living.”</p><p>Jack turned around as much as he could with his hands occupied. “Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he called gleefully. “How’s the head?”</p><p>Mac ended the video abruptly, setting the camera in the counter’s safe-zone and sliding onto a stool. “Better.”</p><p>“And the stomach?” Bozer prompted.</p><p>A sheepish smile. “I could use some breakfast,” he admitted.</p><p>Bozer clapped his hands. “I’m glad to hear that, man!” He turned to grab a plate and fork and set it in front of Mac, reaching with his other hand to uncover a plate of waffles. “Fixings are in the fridge.”</p><p>Mac grinned as he stood to retrieve them. “Bozer, you have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this moment.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Bozer paused in his work for a moment, considering. “How about since the last time I made you waffles?”</p><p>Mac laughed. “Yeah, that’s about right, actually.”</p><p>“Can’t blame you there, Hoss. You made be a wonder kid with bombs, but this kid is Just about supernatural when it comes to breakfast pastries.”</p><p>“<em>Wunderkind.</em> But, yeah. No arguments here.”</p><p>“King of the kitchen, baby,” Jack singsonged.</p><p>Bozer pointed at him with a spatula. “And don’t you forget it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Kay, so I have a question. Poll time. For science. The bit at the beginning about light refracting in Mac's eyelashes? Makin' li'l rainbows? Did anyone know what the heck I was talking about? It's one of my favorite things about sunshine, but according to a conversation I had with a fren, not everyone is aware of this phenomenon. Help us out, y'all.</p><p>Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR, BABES!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>